


Dief and Turtle's President's Day Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [70]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DIef and Turtle celebrate president's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's President's Day Off




End file.
